Party Night
by Raichuu
Summary: This story takes place after "Standing Still." Duo's planing a party for Heero and Kaylee. But it's not only for them... It's a surprise.


Disclaimer: Must I go through this every time…? I don't own them… But if/when I do… I'll be queen of the world! MUH HA HA! . | . …Yup… I don't own them. The song "Never had a dream come true" Is by a group called S Club 7.

Party Night 

Quatre stood over his phone talking to a maintenance crew director. There was another complaint about one of the colonies air filters; one that was just replaced two months earlier, and it need's to be replaced yet again. This was the third time this year that this colonies air filter needed major repair. This was not what Quatre wanted to think about right now. One of his good friend's is planning a wedding. Heero and Kaylee are getting married in a month. 

He was really happy for them. The one person he thought he'd never see open up and start a family, is. He was asked to be a groom's men. They wanted to use the mansion that they had met in for the wedding. So Quatre had to get the area cleaned and ready for a wedding. It's a big place, and takes a lot of work. He was snapped back to his work when the director, Mr. Birde, started asking him questions about what he should do about the filter.

"Mr. Winner, should we just replace, _again_, or try and fix it?" Mr. Birde asked.

"I'll send someone over to see what should be done. Don't worry about it too much, Mr. Birde. The problem will be dealt with." Quatre smiled to the man through the videophone.

"Thank you, Mr. Winner. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, and have a nice day." Quatre turned off the phone and his smile disappeared. "This is the third time this month…" He dialed a new number and got a familiar face. A true smile spread across his face, "Hello Kaylee, is Heero around?"

"Hey Quatre! Yea, he's just out back. There's a lot of cursing coming from the back, if you can't hear it. Is there something you need?" Kaylee asked.

Kaylee and Heero moved to the colony L4 because it was the only one that was economically sound. L1 Heero didn't want to return to, to many bad memories he said. L2 was a wreck, L3 was still recovering from damages done by Mariemaya, L5 does not exist anymore, and L6 was still to new to have any good business. Heero wanted to start his own business as a computer consultant for the major corporations on the colonies. He's even gotten calls from L3 and L6 for some help. So he travels from time to time.

Kaylee has finished school thanks to Heero's help, and is now a third grade teacher in a small school. It's been one year since the couple has decided to move in, and they have been engaged for four months.

"Yes, another filter has been rendered useless. I was hoping Heero could go by and check it out for me, before I paid another bill for a new one."

"Let me get him then." Kaylee smiled at Quatre's picture.

It didn't take long for Heero to get on the phone, but what surprised Quatre was that Duo was there too. He suspected this was the reason Heero was cursing so loudly before.

"Where's this filter?" Heero has changed a lot since the war ended, but some things still stayed the same.

"The main engine facility under the colony. I just need to know if it's worth fixing, or just replace it again."

Heero nodded, "I'll take a look."

"Thank you, Heero. Ask for Mr. Birde, he will led you to exactly where it is."

Heero nodded into the phone again, he went for the button to turn off the phone when Duo pushed him out of way.

"Sorry Heero, I wanna talk to Q-man here! ACK! Sorry!" Quatre couldn't tell what was happening, but from the sound of it, he did not want to know.

"Hello Duo," Quatre smiled, "What's up?"

"Just a second, Cat. A little privacy, please. Thanks! Ok, did you get the invitations out yet?"

~********~

_Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering,  
How it could be now, oh might have been,_

~********~

Duo talked Quatre into throwing an engagement party for Heero and Kaylee. The couple won't know about it until the day of the party. Only close friends and family were invited to this party. Quatre thought it was just a way for Duo to get everyone together again.

"Yes, I got a response from Wufei, Miss Relena, Zechs, Miss Noin, Lady Une, Sally, Trowa and Katie. They're all coming."

"Your missing one person, she didn't respond?" Duo asked a little confused. This was her best-friends engagement party. She had to be there for the last couple to be paired off, her and Quatre.

"I couldn't find her. The letter I sent to her house was sent back saying she doesn't live there anymore." Quatre's heart sank a bit. He was looking forward to seeing her again.

"She… but…" Duo sighed, "I'll try and find out from Katie. She must have recently moved out. She was just there a month ago."

Quatre smiled weakly, he knew what his friend was doing. But he was not about to be set up like the others. "That'd be great. I'm sure Kaylee will want her there."

"Yea, I'll look into it. I'll see ya in a few days to help start setting up. See ya!" Duo terminated the link.

Duo leaned back in the chair, thinking on how wrong this plan was already going… He needed to talk to Kaylee about it, but one small problem. She isn't supposed to know about the party. Kaylee and Duo agreed they would help each other out on this one. Kaylee does not know about this party; they agreed they would throw one just to get them together. But Duo came up with another idea, where a party was thrown for congratulating the new couple, and setting up a new couple at the same time.

"I'll have to do some digging… Maybe… It's worth a shot, she found her once, maybe she can do it again." Duo dialed up Relena's personal number.

"Hello?" He heard a soft alto answer, but no face. For a minute he wondered if the phone was malfunctioning. Then her head popped up from under her desk. "Sorry about that."

"Hey 'Lena, it's Duo. I have a question for you."

"Hello Duo, I have some time, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you've seen someone recently. She's gone missing from my radar, and I'd rather not ask –"

"I get it, you lost her again. How do you know that she just doesn't want to be found?" Relena sighed, "But, alright, I saw her 2 weeks ago on L3 getting onto a shuttle. I don't remember which one it was. I'm not even sure it was she. That's all I got." Relena told him, and then she nodded to someone in front of her.

"Thanks," Duo was craning his neck to find out who was laughing in the background. Were they laughing at him?

Relena rolled her eyes and turned the monitor around so he could see who was over there. Zechs was standing in the corner of room smirking while Noin, who stood next to him, was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Duo made a face at her.

"The great God of Death needs help finding a girl?" Noin laughed at the face Duo was giving her.

"I'll have you know she's not easy to find. Besides, it's not easy to look for someone when you're stuck at Heero's house. When I don't want him to know wha' I'm doin'." Duo defended himself. "Now… turn me back around."

"You're stuck at Heero's?" Relena asked him as she turned to videophone around to face her again.

"Long story, rather not go into it. But let's say paybacks are hell when you're the one that's getting hit with it. Are you sure you don't remember which shuttle?"

"No, I'm sorry."

Duo sighed, "I'll find her. Just show up at the party, all of you. See ya!" Duo closed the link again, leaned back in his chair to think.

~********~ 

_Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go,  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

~********~

Jen wondered the colonies. Not really knowing what she was doing. Her friends have all left her; she was alone again. It's not like she cared, she told herself. She does not need anyone. _Then why do I feel so empty and lost?_ She pondered. Jen looked out the window of the shuttle she was in that was taking her and her dog, Snickers, to yet another colony. 'What colony am I going to again? Oh yes… L4. That's where Kaylee is… Katie's back on Earth with Trowa till he finishes off his debt to the circus. I guess breaking a few tents during that one performance will cost money to replace.' Jen sighed as the shuttle pulled up to the dock and everyone started unloading his or her things from the overhead compartments. 

Jen grabbed her backpack that held very few items. She took a few things her _friends_ left behind for her, like pictures and remembrance things. She also packed some clothes and sold off the house and what ever else was inside. She did not need any of it anymore. Even the car she sold with the house.

Jen walked off the shuttled and to the cargo hold where Snickers was waiting for her. The dog has grown; he was now the size of an adult male Old English Mastiff. Snickers could scare off even the well meaning people as well as the people who are looking for something that's not up for grabs.

Jen walked through a crowd of people that looked like they were terrified of something. She had to sigh when she saw that Snickers got out of his crate, again. She started walking up to him when an arm shot out to stop her.

"It's to dangerous, miss. We are trying to get him back inside the crate now." An airport animal control officer told her. Jen just sighed and walked past the man.

"Thanks for the warning," She walked up to the massive dog as everyone held his or her breath waiting for something to happen. They weren't expecting to see this beast, which was just snapping and glaring at everyone, to be acting like a puppy like he was about to get treat. 

"Hey boy! Did ya miss me? Why are you scaring all these nice people, hm? This is the forth time you've gotten out. Come on. We're going to visit Aunt Kaylee." Jen pulled a leash out of her backpack and snapped it on the dogs collar. Snickers followed her out of the spaceport only stopping when a little boy wanted to pet him. Snickers is a rather calm dog for his size. The only time he acts up like he did is when he knows he's being threatened.

Once they exited the area, Jen took the leash off and let him run in front to get some exercise. 

Jen stopped just across the street from a large mansion she recognized from the news, as Quatre's. "I'm sure you forgot about me. I'm no body." She looked at the house one last time, and continued walking. 

~********~

_You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day_

~********~

Kaylee was _helping_ Duo with some work on the computer. She got bored when Heero left to do his thing, and Duo was the only one around. They were playing just another shoot 'em up games now; they got bored of the file recovery.

"Look out!"

"I see him… Got him!"

"Hahah… but he also got you, Duo." Duo was losing, but not as bad as Kaylee did. He was on the last level of the hardest setting.

"How many shots till he dies?! Geez!"

Kaylee jumped when she heard the doorbell. "I got it," she said knowing Duo wouldn't go and answer it anyways.

"AWW! That bell made me lose!" Duo grumbled. "Who ever is at the door, tell them, they are going to die."

Or he would have said the last part if he hadn't saw who was at the door.

"Tell me what, Duo?" Jen smiled sweetly at him.

"Jen!" Kaylee squealed and hugged her friend. Kaylee too has lost contact with Jen when she moved out. She found out two weeks before Duo that her friend moved out of the house.

Jen hugged back, and looked over the house. "Not bad…"

"Sorry about it-" Kaylee started.

"Don't! It's not! I don't see a crumb on the floor, so don't start telling me it's a mess." Jen laughed at her friend's face.

Duo grinned; his plan might just work yet.

~********~

_And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you._

~********~

Jen stayed for dinner.. Once dinner was over everyone went outside to talk for a while. Snickers was running around chasing the birds that landed in yard. Once or twice he tried to tackle Duo; Snickers never did forget his favorite play toy.

"Jen, that dog is evil." Duo commented.

"He is not, just playful." Jen grinned as the dog chased a stick that Heero threw.

"I heard something from one of the techs that works on the space port, that a large dog got lose and started snapping at people." Heero picked up the stick and threw it again. Whenever Heero and Jen met it was never on good grounds. Jen would put up a wall and keep him far away from it. But in a group of her friends, she had a harder time keeping that wall up.

"He wasn't snapping at people, just the animal control." Jen shook her head, "They got what they asked for if you ask me."

Duo jumped up from his seat so fast he knocked over his chair making a loud crash. The dog jumped at the sudden noise and tackled Duo.

"Get off Snickers!" Duo yelped.

The other's laughed at Duo's expense; well Kaylee and Jen laughed, Heero just smirked.

"Damn beeper…" Duo mumbled as he picked up the vibrating black box. He looked at the number and grinned; Hilde's number showed up. He was going to call her when she got home from work, but it looked like she was beeping him from her office. Hopefully nothing was wrong.

He pushed the giant brown and black dog off of him once Snickers stopped trying to lick him all over.

"Duo, what's wrong with you? It looked like something crawled up your pants, seeing as how fast you jumped out of the chair." Kaylee asked since she was the first to recover.

"The beeper was on vibrate." He said as if it explained everything. Before Kaylee could ask her question on why he was smiling like an idiot, he dashed off into the house.

Kaylee just shook her head, and turned to Jen who was now taking deep breaths to stop from laughing. "So, Jen, how are you?"

Jen sighed, "Just ask the real question you want too."

"Real question?" Kaylee blinked.

"I know your smarter then this. Ask what's on your mind."

Kaylee did not want to start a fight with her friend, but Jen was right, she did want to know.

"Why did you move out?" Kaylee asked quietly.

"Because," Jen started, "the house was to big, and my salary didn't pay for it and the bills alone. So I left."

"That's not what I think."

"Oh? And what do you think?" Jen asked leaning back in her chair.

"I think you wanted to get away from everything. I'm not sure why, maybe to find yourself."

"That's not the reason…" She mumbled to herself, and looked away from her friends questioning stare.

"Then what is?" Kaylee asked as Heero moved to sit next to her.

"Just forget it. It's really not a big deal. It's getting late. I should be going. See ya." Jen got up and walked back towards the house. She whistled and Snickers came running up to her, following her into the house.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going? You can stay here," Kaylee said; she had a very bad feeling Jen was walking out of everyone's life again.

"No. Three's a crowd, you know? Besides, I'm sure you'd rather be by yourselves then have me hang around." Her words weakened as she walked towards the front door.

~********~

_Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time,  
And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering_

~********~

Kaylee stared at the now closed back door, wondering when things went so wrong and why her or Katie did not see it before.

"Oh no..." Kaylee fell back in her chair, knowing it was useless to run after her. Heero looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She disappeared because she's hurt. And doesn't want to face the facts that she's no longer needed by any of us."

~********~

_How it should be now, oh might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go,_

~********~

Duo was talking to Hilde on the phone. He proposed to her a few weeks ago and they were getting married next year. They found out just a few days before that Hilde was going to have a baby in 7 months.

"I'll pick you up around noon on Friday for the party. I am helping to set up so we need to be there earlier."

"That's fine, but why aren't you coming home tonight?" Hilde pouted on the other side of the vid-phone.

He gave her a lopsided grin that made her heart melt, "I have to help Heero clean up a mess I made. I promised him I would. It was an accident, babe! I didn't mean to delete those files. I was just looking for a game. But if he didn't put so many codes on there just to get to the files, it wouldn't have happened."

"Oh Duo, you never change." Hilde couldn't help but smile at her future husband.

"Do you really want me too?" She shook her head. "Got to go, babe. My subject is on the run. I'll call you later! See ya!" They said their good-byes. Duo went after Jen; he caught up with her in the front yard.

"Hey, wait up." Duo called out, trying to get her attention with out getting the attention of two other people still out in the back yard, "I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Duo?" Jen didn't even bother to turn around and face him. She just wanted to get out of here.

"I'm throwing an engagement party for the happy couple; Heero and Kaylee. I would like you to show up for it." He explained.

Kaylee did not mention a party, Jen thought. Maybe they really did not want her around any more.

"Why don't they just ask me themselves?" She asked.

"Cause, well… it's kind of a surprise for them." Duo grinned.

"Oh…" That could explain it, a voice told her.

"Yeah, well it's semi-formal. And it's being held… at a friend's house. Where are you staying? Hilde and I will pick you up."

"Where is it? And when?"

"Saturday night, it's on Earth, in the former United States, California."

Jen thought about it for a while, she did not like formal parties very much. She hated wearing dresses. "I'll be on L2 this week. So I don't think I can make it."

Duo grinned; she wasn't getting out of it that easily. "Well that's great! Cause Hilde's over there and I am picking her up as well. So it all works out. Wait, I have a better idea!"

~********~

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,_

~********~

Duo's idea required a phone call and a ticket change to a different port on L2. Jen was going to stay with Hilde till the day of the party. Duo hoped if all things went well that night, Jen would stay in the light more instead of the shadow's she's been hiding in, like some of his other friends had done.

She did put up a bit of a fight, but ended up agreeing with Duo and staying with Hilde. Hilde didn't know Jen that well, they meet once or twice but she considered Jen a friend of hers. So she didn't have a problem with it.

Duo stayed with Heero to help him get back the files he deleted which only took a few days. Once he finished he headed over to Quatre's house. Then he was off to his home to pick up the girls.

On L2 the girls talked about how things were going, and what was happening. Hilde knew of Duo's plan to give the _couple_ a little push, what surprised her is that Jen has not caught wind of it. She will soon enough though.

Back on the colony L4 Duo arrived at Quatre's.

"Hey Q, how's the setup coming?"

"Hey Duo," Quatre looked up from his papers and smiled at him. "I got a call from the house keepers in California just a few minutes ago. Everything's almost ready. They just need to know the types of food to serve."

"Spanish pork and rice." Duo said while looking over the outfit he picked out for himself. A blue dress shirt and black slacks. Hilde picked it out really, but he refuses to wear those uncomfortable shoes. So, he's wearing his tennis shoes, which don't look bad with the pants.

"Alright, anything else? How should the rice be cooked?" Quatre asked Duo.

"Plain rice. Oops! I have to get going. I have a shuttle to catch. Oh, by the way. Jen is coming with Hilde and me." Said Duo as if it was no big deal.

Quatre stopped what he was writing down. "You found her then?"

"Yup. Catch ya later, Q-man!" Duo ran out into the front yard, grinning.

  
~********~

_I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day_  
_And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be_

~********~

California, located in the former United States, out in the west, was home to rich and poor alike. One of the mansion's, that was located on top of a hill in Sacramento, was the most beautiful in the state. It stood three stories high. It wore red bricks and white shutters and columns. The green trees, that stayed green year long, surrounding it made it look a part from the other mansions in the area.

Inside the ballroom, balloons and streamers added to the beauty. Quatre made sure it did not look too bland. A few things were left unfinished, but they could wait till Duo and the girls arrived.

Quatre felt butterflies in his stomach that he was sure was not from the up coming party.

It was now Friday night around 8 p.m. The doorbell rang and Quatre stood up from the chair he was sitting on to go and answer the door. He got to the hall only to see Max, his butler, answering the door. 

Max looked slightly surprised by the scene unfolding before him. A man and a woman were dragging a protesting blonde woman by the arms into the house.

"Let go! You lied to me, both of you! Duo, I swear if this is another one of your plans, I'm going to kill you!" She shouted.

"I didn't lie, I said a friends house, and stop impersonating Heero." Duo and Hilde held both of Jen's arms and dragged her and the suitcases with them into the house.

"Come on, don't be difficult." Hilde grunted.

"Fine," Jen shook out of their grips, "Hey Quatre," she blushed and looked everywhere but at him.

"Hello, Jen."

~********~

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,  
There's no use looking back oh wondering, _

~********~

The night of the party found a group of young adults walking up to the door. One of the couples was running a little late. Katie and Trowa ran into some traffic on the way up the coast.

"So, what's going on again?" Katie asked Trowa for the hundredth time. Loud enough for the group behind to hear her.

"It's a function for Quatre's company. He's invited us to it." Trowa replied. He was getting better. Trowa was talking more and showing more emotions. Katie was good for him.

"But it's formal, I hate dressing up." She pouted.

"Semi-formal. And it won't be that bad." He couldn't help but smile at her. 

Not to far behind them was another conversation going in the same direction but the other way around. Kaylee was trying to reassure Heero that it wasn't going to be all that bad.

Things were not going as planned inside the mansion. Quatre found every opportunity to hide himself in work; and Jen found closure in her room. Duo was at the end of his ropes with these two. This party was going to work, even if it killed him.  
  


~********~

_Because love is a strange and funny thing,  
No matter how I try, I try I just can't say goodbye, no no no no,_

~********~

Duo sighed. 'The least they could do is make less work for me!' he shouted in his head, giving himself a mild headache. He looked around the room. Everyone was here. Then he spotted the new stereo system Quatre got a while back. He grinned to himself and walked over to the large speakers. It truly was a sight to see. He made a move to touch one of the dials when a hand slapped it away.

"Hey! What was that for?" Duo asked putting on a hurt face that failed, miserably. 

"I won't have you popping my ear drums again." Growled Wufei. Next to Wufei stood a girl Duo didn't know. All he knew was that Sally pushed Wufei into asking her to this event, and that she worked with Wufei in his department at the Preventers. She was shorter then Wufei, standing at about 5'6. She wore a sparkling blue, short dress. Her hair was dark, not quite black though, and clipped back having her curls bring out her Hispanic background more. Her name is Tiffany.

"Hey Tiff, call off your date!" Duo teased Wufei more then he meant to tease Tiffany.

She just smiled impishly. Duo was going to like this girl; she was teasing Wufei just as much as he himself was. But Wufei did not seem to mind her as much.

"Fine, do what you want. Just don't blast it." Wufei warned Duo, giving him a glare that would send anyone else running.

And what do you think the first thing Duo did when he got the chance? He turned the music up a little to high to a point where everyone thought the neighbors that lived miles away would call the police for disturbing the peace.

The doorbell rang once and nobody heard it over the music. Trowa waited for a few minutes. When he rung the bell again he heard the music get quiet and someone shouting on the other side.

"Damn it, Duo! I told you not to blast the damn thing!" Trowa could hear through the door, what sounded like Wufei.

Before he could ring the bell again the door opened to reveal a rather annoyed Chinese man.

"Glad to see your relationship with Duo hasn't changed, Wufei." Katie smiled sweetly up at him. Being he was still much taller then her.

Wufei glared at her and did not say a word as he moved out of the way to let the group pass. 

Trowa and Katie walked ahead of them. Wufei gave them some time by making small talk with Heero and Kaylee. Which wasn't easy for him. He reminded himself that he has to thank Tiffany for coming over and helping him out with this task, and then kill Duo for giving him this task in the first place.

"Wufei, where is everyone? I thought this was a fundraiser?" Asked Kaylee as she remember only seeing a few cars in the driveway.

"Everyone's here that needs to be here," Tiffany informed her. Wufei saw that Katie and Trowa were safely inside the room, so he proceeded to move the group towards the ballroom. 

~********~

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you_

~********~

"Who's the girl, Chang?" Heero asked and hid a smirk as Wufei scowled.

"Mind your own business, Yuy."

Tiffany ignored the heated words; she was used to hearing them everyday and introduced herself.

"My name is Tiffany Sanz. Nice to meet you." Heero just nodded at her.

Once everyone entered the room, what met Heero and Kaylee's eyes was not what they expected.

"Congratulations!" Everyone, who wasn't socially challenged, shouted.

Kaylee broke into an embarrassed grin and turned pink around the edges. Heero was a bit surprised he hasn't seen this coming, and he knew just the person he had to kill for it.

~********~

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,_

~********~

Over in the corner Kaylee noticed Katie was hugging someone rather enthusiastically. 'She's here…' Kaylee thought and smiled. Once she was sure Heero was not going to kill a certain braided idiot, she walked over to the two girls.

But before she got close enough to them she noticed another blonde standing on the other side of the room talking with Relena and stealing glances at her friend. Kaylee smirked and smoothed out her pale blue dress and walked over to Quatre, she has a plan.

"Hi," she greeted the two.

"Hi, Kaylee, congratulations again. You remember Miss Relena?"

"Of course," Kaylee and Relena shook hands.

"Yes, congratulations. I was starting to think Heero would never be happy." Relena gave her a friendly smile.

"Thanks," said Kaylee.

"If you'll both excuse me." Relena stepped away and walked over to her brother and new sister-in-law. Kaylee then turned serious.

"Go." She simply said.

"Excuse me?" Quatre asked confused.

"Go. Talk. To. Her." At his blank stare she sighed loudly. "Corner her! Trap her! But just go! Say something. You like her, and I can tell you that she likes you. Don't give me that face, you know who I'm talking about."

"But what if-" he started, but what cut off.

"No 'what if's.' You will never know unless you try. Besides, you're both driving me nuts!"

"Kaylee, you know her better than anyone. What would happen if I tell her… tell her..." He couldn't finish what he wanted to say. Thankfully Kaylee saw his embarrassment. 

"I don't really know. But I'll tell you this; she won't push you away. She's just a little hurt. If she doesn't say anything, take that as a good sign, not a bad one. Unless she's got a look saying she's going to kill you, then you run."

Quatre chuckled a bit at that, "Thank you," he turned to go but Kaylee stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Your nervous, and scared out of your mind. You need to lose your fear. Take a risk, or you will lose her." Kaylee gave him a reassuring smile.

Quatre took a calming breath and forced his feet to move. This was his chance, and it may be his last. He wasn't going to blow it.

~********~

_I never found the words to say,_

~********~

Katie and Jen moved outside to get some fresh air. Neither of them really liked parties, even if it was for their best friend. The nights cool breeze played with Jen's blonde, semi-curled hair. Katie's hair is to short and it's pulled back in clips to be blown about. The moonlight reflected off of Katie's simmering, navy blue dress, as well as Jen's silver one.

"You know what's funny?" Katie said out of the blue while walking closer to the pen where Jen had tied Snickers up to keep him from ruining Quatre's house.

"What's funny?" Jen asked once she got to the fence and opened the gate. It used to hold horses at one point, so she decided it would be big enough to hold the over grown dog for a few nights. Since Duo decided it was going to be an all night party. Quatre had offered everyone a room.

"I actually missed this over grown beast." Katie said while scratching Snickers behind the ears.

Jen could not stay mad at her friends. She really couldn't be happier for them. They deserved to be happy; they have suffered enough. But she could not help feeling the loss, loneliness and even jealousy of what they have.

Katie looked up to see Jen's blank stare. "Hey, you ok?" No response. "'Ello? Anyone home…" Katie waved a hand in front of Jen's face to try and get a response.

Jen blinked a few times, "Huh? Oh, sorry, I must have zoned out. Could be all this fresh air. Snickers! That's cold!" The dog had pressed his nose onto her bareback. But what Jen didn't see what that Snickers was trying to tell her that someone was coming.

Katie looked up when something caught her eye. Surprisingly Jen does not see him walking this way. Perfect.

"Stay here, I'll be right back!" Katie made sure Jen was still lost in thought so she did not have the chance to escape this meeting.

Jen didn't even look up. She just kept her head on her arm, leaning on the fence post, over looking the small lake.

"K…" Jen mumbled into her arm. She finally turned around when she heard the back door close behind her and came face to face with Quatre who was walking closer with Snickers on his heels. 'Trader...' Jen glared at her dog.

"Can we talk?"

~********~

_You're the one I think about each day,  
And I know no matter where life takes me to_

~********~

"Sure, about what?" She tried to keep her voice even.

"About … us. I thought we had something. Then you disappeared."

Jen's hands were trembling. She turned back around to face the lake again. 

"I'm sorry I broke my promise. I didn't visit or call."

"It's not all your fault," he took a few steps closer to her.

"Yea, it is." She whispered. "I made sure I became invisible. I didn't want to be found… or alone. That's why I dragged Kaylee and Katie with me. It's my fault they didn't all get together sooner, and why they were so miserable."

"Why?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself. She was taught never to act this way. She was feeling things she was always told were wrong for a solider to feel. But she couldn't help it.

"I was… scared…" It hurt to admit that.

She nearly jumped out of her skin because of what happened next. Quatre had wrapped his arms around her from behind, and placed his head on her shoulders. He was glad she didn't pull away.

"It's ok to be scared. There's nothing wrong with that." He felt her take in an uneasy breath. He smiled gently and hugged her a little tighter. "And it's ok to cry." He added.

"No. It's not. Crying shows others that you're weak. I don't like to cry… It's not easy for me. You know that."

Quatre didn't answer. He knew she did not want him too. Reminding him of the night on the beach reminded him that she was still human too. And still in pain; just afraid to admit that. So he just held her, and he then knew. Everything was going to be all right. And somehow, he knew that she knew the same thing. (1)

"Please… Stay with me. No more running away?" He asked as he tilted his head to look into her eyes and saw the moonlight that was reflecting off the lake.

She shook her head, turned it to look at him and replied, "No more… I'm home."

~********~

_A part of me will always be with you.  
A part of me will always be with you, oooohhh. _

~********~

…The End…

1) Confused yet? "He said, that she said, that her friends, brother's, girlfriends, cousin said that his friend saw it." "So, wouldn't that make that person who really saw it Josh?" O.o;; yea… I hate it when people do that... and they know the person them self.

Welp… That's my story. Bubblezz: I'm figuring yours out now. I know I said I wrote it out already, which I did, but I don't like it ^_^;; So I'm rewriting. I'm thinking of just adding in with the real sequel to The 6th Pilot ^_^

Like? No like? Well guess what… Writers DO in fact LOVE any kind of feed back ^_^

Raichuu@tampaby.rr.com

http://ww.angelfire.com/anime2/raichuu


End file.
